


What if they watched the Brazil and Portugal match on Skype together?

by twerkingmywaytothebernabeu



Category: Brazil NT - Fandom, portugal nt, real madrid
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff, i just weep over them seperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkingmywaytothebernabeu/pseuds/twerkingmywaytothebernabeu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching the brazil and Portugal match over Skype together :( lots of fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if they watched the Brazil and Portugal match on Skype together?

**Author's Note:**

> Also follow me on tumblr twerkingmywaytothebernabeu.tumblr.com! Also I take requests ;)

What if Cristiano Ronaldo and Kaká were skyping during the Portugal Brazil game?  
"Is this on?"  
"Yeah Ricky it's on. Hi :)"  
"Hi :), why do you have fish around you?"  
"It's an effect and I was bored waiting for you :("  
"But we just off on the phone..."  
"It's not the same Ricky and you know that"  
"I know...I wish I was there with you."  
"Me too...I'm lonely without you here all the time"  
"Baby I know, I miss you too. I live alone now. theres too much space and I have no hair products fill up my cabinets."  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny."  
"Hey it's starting"  
"What are you eating?"  
"Umm.."  
"Is that pizza?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Ricky you know you shouldn't eat that"  
"The same way you shouldn't be eating those Oreos behind you."  
"Okay okay calm down"  
"Cris I bet you brazil will kick your ass"  
"Whoa there Cristao is cursing?"  
"That's not good to say the lords name in vain cristiano"  
"You say it everytime we.."  
"Cris..."  
"Okay okay ill stop, but no. Portugal will take it. Fabio will know how to handle them"  
"Yeah okay."  
"Why do you disbelieve us?"  
"Because Portugal always loses"  
"Really? Did you lose last time?"  
"Really? Did you even qualify?"  
"Harsh."  
"I love you"  
"Kick off, take it pep take it!"  
"How is PEPE?"  
"He's fine he sends his love"  
"Oh you need to watch Pepe defending and Fabio needs to tighten up his end"  
"Have I ever said I loved you"  
"Nope"  
"GOALLLLLLL GOALLLLLL GOALLLLLL DID YOU SEE THAT EAT YOUR WORDS!"  
"YES DID YOU ALSO SEE SILVA AND NEYMAR JUST NOW? EXACTLY 2-1"  
....  
"Ricky"  
"Yeah babe"  
"I'm tired"  
"You have practice tomorrow morning, you should sleep"  
"So should you"  
"But mine is at 10, while yours is at 6."  
"It doesn't matter i can stay up"  
"No you can't, you need your rest."  
"But I can't sleep"  
"Why not love?"  
"..."  
"Speak up love, I can't hear you"  
"I can't sleep without you."  
"How about I talk to you until you sleep?"  
"Um okay..talk about what?"  
"Don't worry about it love, ill just talk and you shut your eyes"  
"Okay"  
"Well, it's 9..and it's much too early to sleep for normal people. But they don't go out at 5 in the morning. But I miss you. I love you so much. I miss your smile, as bleached as it is. I miss how excited you got when I picked you up from the airport. I love how my sheets still smell like you. I love how you left some hair gel. To be honest, I use it sometimes when I really miss you. Not as much however. I miss Moratita, how is the baby doing anyhow? I assume well based on his playing lately. I hope you are too. Love, I want you to be strong okay? Be kind to Bale, you know I would do as such. And every time you are free ill come visit and you'll come visit and 2 years will be over as soon as you know it. Baby?"  
"...."  
"Good night Cris..I love you. So. So. Much"  
Cristiano smiled in his state of exhaustion and mumbled a sleepy "I love you too"


End file.
